


Illegal activities

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Series: Damian has friends! [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: DAMIAN HAS FRIENDS, Gen, Graffiti, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: Damian goes missing. As the Justice League and the Batclan search for him, they not only find him but also his... friends?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Longer than my other works, but not necessairly better. I just typed this in a flourish and will maybe correct some mistakes later. If you find something glaring, please tell me so.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me- I only played with them for some time.

The Justice League and the Batclan had gathered in the Watchtower for... well, Batman firmly denied that it was anything close to a social or friendly event (he claimed it was a mission debrief), but everyone knew the truth anyway. They had just wanted to talk to each other- as in friendly small talk, not mission talk, Red Robin!- and had therefore moved to the watchtower. The only person missing was Robin who, claiming a flu, had once again managed to escape the kind of "unnecessary social events" he hated. As the majority, except Batman, who was as stern as always, laughed about a dumb joke Nightwing cracked, the large monitor on the wall flashed to show the face of an elderly gentleman. "Agent A, is everything okay?", Red Robin demanded. The man replied with a stiff English accent:" Unfortunately not. I believe Master Robin has disappeared from our home base. Neither I nor Titus are able to contain him." Batman briefly looked almost shocked, before stating:" Thank you, Agent A. I will activate his trackers." The Briton nodded and the screen closed itself. Batman quickly sat down in front of the monitor, the League and the Batclan gathering around him. He typed away and a blinking red dot appeared in an unmarked map. Nightwing huffed;" Well he wasn't dumb enough to take the official tracker with him." "Which is why I keep an extra tracker on all of you." "What?", the Gotham heroes screamed as one. Batman just glared at the monitor again and entered a few more commands into the computer. Another blinking dot appeared in a (this time labelled) map. "What is Robin doing in West Gotham?", Red Robin asked, peering at the screen. Superman cooked his head: "Isn't that the part of West Gotham, where those graffiti have been appearing over the last few months? The political ones?". Nightwing murdered in agreement and then speculated : "Maybe Robin went out to stop the gang- or to tell them how to do the graffiti better? I heard him complaining about their "lack of artistic development". But we should definitely check it out." 

The rest of the group nodded along and therefore the heroes made their way to Gotham- via zeta tube of course. After they left the tube, the League and the Batclan followed Batman to Robin's supposed location. Even before they arrived they heard the hissing of spray cans and hushed whispers. Once they got a good overview of the scene- on the roofs of course- a collective gasp could be heard. A group of 11 people in dark hoodies and trousers stood in front of a wall, which was being spray painted by some of them. "They can only be kids, right?", Flash asked, sounding shocked. Green Arrow replied:" Most sprayers are kids or teenagers, Flash!". Suddenly a flurry of activity broke out underneath them. The sprayers apparently had finished their work and packed up quickly. They grabbed their bags and one after one climbed the fire escapes ladders.   
"Let's follow them!", Batman motioned and the heroes did so. The group of youngsters stopped on a large roof on a community building next to the St. Aden's church and orphanage. Together they pulled down their hoodies. "Is that...", Red Robin whispered, but he didn't have to finish the sentence for everyone to know the ending. On the rooftop where Robin- without his mask or uniform of course- and Superboy! Along with 9 teenagers they didn't know. A young, Asian- looking girl interrupted the tense silence: "Did anyone follow us, D?" "No", Damian replied curtly. "Okay, then we're heading back to the Academy", an older girl stated. Six of the teens started out in northern direction and after they parted, Superboy waved at the rest once before ascending to the sky, swiftly disappearing from view. Damian turned to the last three people, a red- headed boy, a black- haired one with an Arabic touch and a black- haired girl: "I shall call Goliath for you. He can transport you wherever you wish."

"I assume you won't be coming with us then?!" 

"No, I will go with Colin". After that Damian blew through a strongly shaped whistle and they parted, with the two black- haired teens going to a higher vantage point, where they were greeted by monstrous, red beast, and the other two disappearing downwards, slipping into a window at the side of the orphanage.   
The heroes stared at each other, confused and amazed, and Green Arrow muttered: "I think a parent- child talk is in order". Batman and Superman just turned to glare at him.


End file.
